


Fun with Sharon and Steve

by lita



Series: Working Undercover [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Revenge (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sharon watched Revenge and discussed some of more salient points of her being an actress. Hints of Clintasha and platonic Romanogers. Watching Revenge is not required to understand the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Sharon and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language
> 
> Thanks as usual to the awesome IrishBrigid for betaing this story for me!

Steve and Sharon sat on a couch in Steve's apartment watching the second season of Revenge. Emily Thorne had just managed to kick the villain's butt once again.

Steve's jaw dropped. "Did you throw that guy twice your size?"

Sharon shrugged. "Sure! We get all kinds of training in SHIELD."

"Without the super soldier serum?"

She punched him playfully on his shoulder. "Not everyone was as lucky as you. Besides, have you seen Natasha, Bobbi, or Melinda? This is nothing compared to them."

"Well, they are not you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Rogers, if that's your attempt for flirting, I demand you do better. My fight on the show was mostly acting and some were done by the stuntwomen."

Steve still looked serious. "You still did a lot of your own stuntwork. Besides, Natasha, Bobbi, and Melinda didn't take up acting as a cover story."

She shrugged. "Well, it helps paying the bill. Besides, not everyone has to be in the SHIELD headquarter all the time. Sometime we get better results working other fields."

"And you chose to be an actress?"

"Well, normal people have hobbies."

"I have hobbies!" Steve replied a bit too quickly.

"You know, babysitting the Avengers is not a hobby, it's a chore."

He looked at her but she said it with a smile without any malice.

"I have other hobbies like drawing, running, and cooking."

"OK, you got a point there. And your cooking is divine. I shouldn't announce it to the world. I've been the target of envy from a lot of girls for dating Captain America. I don't want them to hate me more."

"I'm sure the girls looked up to Emily Thorne or is it Emily VanCamp? They won't hate you."

"You really have no idea how Hollywood works, do you?"

"Thankfully, no. I'm still confused. So did you create a new pseudonym for acting?"

She stared at him. "I guess you _really_ don't know Hollywood works. A lot of people change their names for acting so it's not uncommon. Sometime they feel more confident with new names or they just want to separate their personal life and public life or perhaps other reasons. I definitely don't want my real name which is…" She wrinkled her nose at the realization. "…was, associated with SHIELD, to be connected with my stage name."

"Whatever works for you is fine for me. I was just wondering."

"Is that your only problem with me acting? Just my name and how I spend my time?"

"Sure, unless there's something else I should be worried about…"

"So, you don't mind me kissing all the different guys in the show."

It was now Steve's time to shrug. "I know it's acting and you love me." He stole a quick kiss at Sharon's cheek.

She shook her head. "Tony wouldn't believe me when I told him that you're not as innocent as you look. You should be thankful that your cooking is _that_ good."

Steve looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Saying you love me, too, is sufficient."

She pinched his arm not too softly. "You're incorrigible. But thank you for understanding my position and my choice of career. Please remind me to kill Clint for introducing you to _Revenge_."

Steve looked at her in mocked surprise. "Please don't do that! I don't know who I'd bet against if you fight against Natasha as she'd definitely demand _revenge_ for killing Clint."

She punched him again, this time much harder than before and he actually winced. "The right thing to do is to root for your girlfriend, not your bro or whoever Natasha is to you. I really should record your behavior and show it to Tony as proof of you being not-so innocent." She suddenly had a manic gleam in her eyes. "Do you know that Maria Hill also has an acting career as Cobie Smulders and she had a hit show called _How I Met Your Mother_? We should ask all the Avengers to watch it together."

**Author's Note:**

> -Please suspend your disbelief that Sharon and Maria actually had the time to be actresses when they were SHIELD operatives for this story to work.
> 
> -Steve might sound OOC but I believe he's not as innocent as he looks when he is with his girlfriend.
> 
> -Please tell me what you think as this is my first attempt to write fluff.


End file.
